


Casual

by StudGenius



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Choking, F/F, Jaida has options, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Nicky has feelings, Shameless Smut, mention of alcohol and drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudGenius/pseuds/StudGenius
Summary: New co-worker Jackie gets in the middle of Nicky's office entanglement, leading our favorite French woman to reevaluate what she wants from Jaida and what she wants for herself.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jaida Essence Hall, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Comments: 24
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because a lot of us could use a distraction right now, and HallDoll is always a good damn time.
> 
> Vibes:  
> "Can I" - Kehlani  
> "Kinda Love" - TeaMarrr  
> "Little Bit" - Lykke Li

Nicky had always looked forward to Fridays at the brand management firm where she worked. It was a designated casual day for the social media department, and she always took full advantage of the opportunity to show off some Parisian prêt-à-porter, turning the aisles between the rows of cubicles into runways that she usually walked with her best work friend, Jaida.

Ah, Jaida. Jaida was... _gorgeous_ , the only one who could challenge Nicky for her title of office fashion queen and the one who'd managed to snag the title of office heartthrob without even seeming to be trying. Her warmth, wit, and surprising ability not to take herself too seriously while looking like _that_ made her easy to swoon over on the off chance that her striking good looks weren't enough. She looked like she smelled delicious, she looked like she tasted delicious, and Nicky was happy to be able to confirm that both of those things were true. She and Jaida had developed a strong chemistry through their "sismance," as Widow had called it, that led to ready and easy collaboration, and, as a result, were usually attached at the hip, taking on projects, break time, and lunch options together, and at the lip, if it was a Catfish and fast food night at Jaida's place.

On the Friday morning before everything changed, two things happened: Nicky waited for Jaida to come in from a cross-town meeting that some asshole had scheduled for 8am sharp, and Widow made the rounds to introduce Jacqueline, the new girl in data, to everybody in their section.

Ah, Jacqueline. She was pretty. _Very_ pretty. With a fantastic head of wavy dark hair, brown eyes that sparkled with just a hint of mischief and mystery, thick-framed glasses that Nicky thought made her look smart, and a clear appreciation for well-applied make-up, even if she wasn't as obviously obsessed with it as she and Jaida were.

Nicky didn't know if Jacqueline just wasn't a morning person or if maybe being in the presence of French beauty made her shy and formal, but she seemed to have warmed up significantly by the time Widow brought her around to meet a just-arrived Jaida right before lunch. Nicky had just returned to her own cubicle after saying her good mornings to her work bestie, who was looking quite fetching that day in a perfectly-tailored rose-printed blouse that she'd left open one button past modest and high-waisted, wide-legged black dress pants that showed off her slim figure and fantastic ass.

Nicky's ears had perked up when she'd heard a nervous chuckle coming from the cubicle next to hers followed by "Uh, Jackie, actually. All my friends call me Jackie" and an all-too-familiar voice, honeyed tone dripping with the promise of satin sheets and silk pajamas, responding "Well, Ms. Cox - _Jackie_ \- I hope that means that we can be friends, too." 

Nicky didn't have to be able to see Jaida to know that she was giving Jackie _that_ grin, the same one that had put a fierce blush on her own cheeks when she'd joined the team nearly five years ago. That inviting grin that had Jackie giggling softly, but, unfortunately for Nicky, still loud enough for cubicle neighbors to hear. The sound made Nicky eyes roll and her jaw clench, and she had to get up, heading for the restroom to reclaim her cool before lunch. She'd made eye contact with Jaida behind Jackie's back on her way down the aisle, and Jaida hadn't even had the decency to look halfway guilty.

While it was true that Jaida wasn't her girlfriend and she was free to do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted, Nicky still thought of her as hers just a little bit, and it wasn't exactly a secret. Most of their coworkers had already assumed that they had something going on before there was actually anything happening and acted accordingly (and the exact nature of those goings-on had been fodder for many a water cooler conversation and an office betting pool or two). Maybe she'd just have to help Jackie with that part of her orientation.

She had made her way to the cafeteria after a retouch of her hair and makeup and a refresh of her perfume only to find Jackie and Jaida already sitting next to each other, fingers brushing as Jaida passed the pepper shaker. To her credit, she hadn't let Jackie sit in her spot, one of the few chairs there with a coveted upgraded seat cushion and the only chair at Jaida's coveted right side.

She couldn't help her smile when Jaida looked up and spotted her and gave her **that** grin, the grin that made Nicky feel like the most beautiful and desirable woman in the world.

"Bitch, I was waiting. Food's getting cold, and people keep eyeballing your seat."

Nicky took her rightful place beside Jaida, settling into the comfy chair and kissing her cheek as she reached over to retrieve her half of the sandwich and chips. "But see, I knew I could take my time because you would protect it for me, bébé." 

Jaida had smiled and made a little pleased noise in her throat, and when Nicky pulled back, she'd found Jackie eyeing her curiously. Her answering smile must have been as vainglorious as she felt because Jackie had shrank back and averted her eyes, suddenly very interested in the nutritional label on her yogurt cup.

Her victory had been short-lived, though, because she, in effort to not appear as salty as she felt (and to size up the competition), had foolishly asked Jackie where she was from, and the second her new Canadian coworker mentioned relatives that had moved to Wisconsin, she had Jaida's full attention. They'd gotten on like a house on fire from there, laughing and loud talking about some Applebee's at some mall that Jackie was promising to buy her a appetizer sampler from if they were ever in town at the same time.

 _Oh, hell no_. Nicky hadn't sat through several of Jaida's laments over the demise of something called an apple chimicheesecake over the years for some bitch in plastic glasses and questionable shoes to get the be the one to double dip in the spinach and artichokes with her.

Besides that, a left-out Nicky was a bored and petulant Nicky. A Nicky who propped her chin up on the palm of her hand and sighed loudly, earning a low "Nic..." and a quick side-eye that she knew well to be Jaida for 'be nice.'

That, she had decided, was her problem with Jaida at the moment. Her brand of nice was usually flirty, and she was being _very_ nice to Jackie. And since it wasn't like Nicky couldn't relate to her on a personal level there, the fact that she herself hadn't so much as winked at a pretty girl like Jackie was confirmation of how much the woman's presence in Jaida's presence was irking her. It bothered Nicky to be so bothered. It bothered her even more that Jaida had noticed, but didn't seem to care.

By the time Wednesday rolled around, however, Nicky was in better spirits. Jackie hadn't eaten lunch with them again, which Jaida had said was because she was making the rounds to make new friends. Nicky chose to keep it to herself that she'd _accidentally_ hip checked Jackie into a copier just a little bit on Monday after discovering she'd shared a muffin with Jaida that morning.

Wednesday was also Nicky and Jaida's not-a-date date night. Nicky wouldn't have called it anything else, but every time Jaida mentioned it, it was 'Hey, we still on to hang out? / You're coming by to hang out tonight, right? / Bitch, you know I don't kick it with anybody but you on Wednesdays,' so she guessed they were hanging out and kicking it. It was just that "hanging out" in this case involved watching Catfish together damn near every week over wine, assorted vapes, and something greasy, then fucking the pillows off of Jaida's couch or/and bed before cuddling up for a long night of pillow talk. Even if the exact status of their relationship was nebulous, their connection was strong and solid, an undeniable anchor in the storm that living and loving in America proved to be for both of them more often than not.

Jaida loved her, she knew that. She'd told her as much, but she hadn't asked exactly how she'd meant it, and Jaida hadn't elaborated. And Nicky had told Jaida things during those talks that she didn't even have the words for in English, Jaida helping her work her way through the translations with context clues and the way she seemed to know Nicky inside and out.

She had begun to feel foolish for not having asked Jaida where she stood with her and what was going on with Jackie by then. Maybe she wouldn't like the answers, but this was Jaida; they could talk about anything. Like why, when Nicky had strolled her way to her door Wednesday night, just a little early and just as ready to be touched as ever, go bag over her shoulder and Taco Bell bag in hand, the door had opened before she could knock and revealed Jacqueline Cox on the other side.

Jackie, to her credit, had recovered quickly, offering Nicky a polite smile and an 'oh, hey' even as she clutched a DVD of The Color Purple to her chest. She gave Nicky a wide berth, curving around her and turning back to give Jaida a shy wave once she was a few feet away. "I'll call you."

"Yep," was all Jaida said, propped against her door frame and wearing her black satin robe and headwrap. She and Nicky both watched Jackie go, only turning back towards each other once she was safely inside the elevator.

Jaida smiled.

Nicky frowned. "Are you fucking her?"

"Ummm... _girl_!" Jaida's eyebrows had shot up damn near to her hairline. "Do you wanna, like, come inside first??"

She moved back for Nicky to slide past her, and, after looking at her for a long moment, she did. The food was getting cold, Nicky didn't have cable at her own apartment, Jaida was still fine as fuck, and her agitation at Jackie's presence had only served to make her any even more horny. On Wednesdays, Jaida was _hers_. Maybe she just needed to reminder her of that.

"...So?"

Nicky had come to stand in her personal space after leaving her shoes by the door.

"'So' what?"

"Are you fucking Jackie?"

Jaida took the food and the duffle bag from Nicky, setting both down on her coffee table and taking her seat on the couch as she watched Nicky begin to pace across her living room. "I just met her last week, Nicole."

"I know! I was there. That's why I'm asking, bitch. It's a 'yes' or 'no' question." A little smile crept across Jaida's face, and it made Nicky's eye twitch.

"I didn't know you cared."

"I don't!" Nicky came to sit beside her, flopping down, crossing her arms and legs, and trying to look every bit of the cool she didn't feel at the moment. "I just need to know what's what if she's gonna be cutting in on our time."

"She's not." Jaida tapped her phone screen. "It's only 7:45. And no," Jaida was full-on smiling now. "We're not fucking."

"You think this is funny?"

"That you're getting all jealous over little ol' me? Chile, a little bit, I'm not gonna lie to you."

Nicky turned all the way to the side to glare at her full-on then. " _I'm not jealous_." She tried to remember her cool, waving the notion away, then buffing her nails on her black t-shirt. "It's like I said; I'm just trying to make sure everybody is where they're supposed to be when they're supposed to be there."

"Well, you're here now." Jaida was still smiling at her, but the mirth had left her eyes, replaced by something else Nicky recognized, and she shifted in her seat.

"Yes. I am."

"And so am I. Just you and me, all alone. And you wanna talk about Jackie?" Jaida shifted closer, and Nicky could practically feel the desire rolling off of her in waves. When she locked eyes with her and tilted her head in that way she had, what little resolve Nicky crumbled.

She closed the distance between them, knee pressing into Jaida's thigh, and brought both hands up to cradle her face, nuzzling her nose when they leaned into each other and feeling the familiar tingles at the base of her neck when Jaida sighed.

The "I hate you" she whispered against Jaida's smiling lips couldn't have held any sting if it wanted to.

"Mhmm." Jaida's chuckle was soft, and her kiss was unhurried. Whenever they had all night, they usually took full advantage, and Nicky could tell that this would be one of those times.

She rubbed her hands slowly up Jaida's arms, admiring toned lean muscles, trailing fingers up her neck, then down, inside and underneath her robe, hungry to feel the warmth of her bare skin.

Jaida wrapped her arms around Nicky and eased her down onto her back, sinking into the plush cushions with her as she laid down on top of her.

"We're going to miss Catfish." Nicky was impressed with herself for still being able to form coherent sentences while Jaida was leaning herself to the left just enough to slip her right hand between them.

"I'm recording."

A soft moan of anticipation escaped Nicky as Jaida worked the button her jeans open and slid her zipper down. "The food's gonna get cold..."

"Please shut up."

Nicky's laugh was swallowed by a deep, searing kiss, their lips smacking loudly in the quiet of the apartment when they finally broke for air. At some point, Nicky's thighs had spread apart just enough to accommodate Jaida's slim hips. Just rocking against her had Jaida gazing down at her with hooded eyes already, and Nicky wondered if she was wearing underwear.

She reached down to grab two handfuls of her ass, pulling Jaida into her and making them both moan at the increased friction. Jaida pressed herself even closer, nuzzling her neck as her hips rocked faster.

Nicky wanted her naked, wanted her in bed with more room to play, wanted her inside of her, maybe, but she also didn't want her to stop. Her clit was already hard, and Jaida was making the fabric of her jeans rub against it just right. She let her head fall back, eyes closed and mouth open as her breathing grew heavy. Jaida kissed her way around to her throat, lightly scraping her teeth against the sensitive skin, and Nicky bucked her hips up hard in response.

Then Jaida's mouth was on hers again, and Nicky's clit throbbed, the warmth and softness of her lips against hers turning her on so much it made her ache. The need for sweet release only grew stronger as Jaida pressed her tongue between her lips to stroke against hers. Then fingers were in her hair, and Jaida was grinding into her, long, slow rolls of her hips that started to come faster and harder when Jaida broke the kiss to pant against her ear.

Nicky helped her keep the pace with the firm grasp she still had on Jaida's ass, firm cheeks tensing under her fingertips as she felt her lover getting closer and closer to her climax. Her pants had grown ragged, and Nicky felt her own toes curling at knowing how much pleasure she was giving her.

That familiar cool tingle rapidly worked its way up her body, behind her eyelids, and across her scalp, and when it worked its way down her spine and settled in her hips, she knew it wouldn't be long.

She hooked her feet over Jaida's calves and used her hands to pull her into her hard. " _I'm so ready, baby_. I need it."

Jaida kissed Nicky's ear, then nipped the lobe. " 'Need you..."

Nicky wasn't sure if she'd meant to say it aloud, but her body didn't care, and she came with a long, loud groan, trying to hold Jaida's hips to hers as she trembled in her arms. Jaida thrust against her roughly, then buried her face in her neck a few pumps later, muffling a wailing moan as she fell over the edge.

Nicky held her, bringing her hands up to rub her back, then wrapping both arms around her .The fluttering of Jaida's eyelashes against her skin was slowing, but Nicky found she couldn't relax her mind enough to join her in an afterglow nap. Jaida felt so good, and she smelled so good, and common sense was telling Nicky to soak it in and enjoy the moment, to not fuck up the vibe like she almost had before, that, if she had to open her mouth, she should use it to tell Jaida how pretty she is or maybe even have a taco, but she couldn't let it go.

"You know, don't think you can just fuck me and shut me up. I still have questions."

Jaida pulled back from Nicky's neck to look down at her and rolled her eyes, but there was nothing but warmth and satiation there. "I was aiming more for reassurance, but okay."

"Do you like her?"

Jaida paused for a moment. "...Yeah, I guess. I mean... So far, so good. ...But she's not you."

"I didn't ask that."

"Didn't you, though? I mean, I get it, but you gotta know that no one could ever take your place with me."

"I'm not even sure what place that is!"

" _Nicky_... You're my favorite, and you know that. You never told me you wanted to be my only."

Nicky's mouth opened to protest. To tell Jaida that _that_ , in fact, wasn't what she wanted. But she couldn't make the words come out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky and Jaida have a long overdue talk.

Jaida was waiting patiently for Nicky's answer, absentmindedly stroking the tapered hair at her neck again while she did, and it wasn't making forming complete thoughts any easier. She'd cut her hair over the summer into a short, platinum blonde wave that Jaida had said looked like Zack Morris and Miranda Priestley had a baby, and Nicky loved that she knew her well enough to know that this was a high compliment. When she began to very lightly drag her nails over her scalp, the sensation went straight to Nicky's clit, and the desire to feel her inside of her only grew stronger. Jaida had a talent for knowing just what stroke it would take to make Nicky ascend to the astral plane, and if not wanting to share exquisite dick meant she was selfish and jealous, then she'd be that.

She didn't want to have to wonder if Jaida would give Jackie the same loving smile as she came down from a Jaida-induced high. She didn't want think about Jackie taking her time pulling her face out of the pillows afterwards because they smelled like Jaida and lemongrass. She didn't want to _consider_ Jackie passing her on the way back from the copy room and giving her some knowing look. 

Yes, she knew that Jaida occasionally had other lovers. Hell, she had a special friend or two or three, herself, but, for the past year or so, she'd mostly been calling on them when her and Jaida's schedules didn't align.

That was part of what had this thing with Jackie so deep under her skin. She'd never seen hide nor hair of any of Jaida's other girls before, to her knowledge. Jackie, though... Jackie would be rubbed in her face 40-plus hours a week, and there wasn't anything in particular that any of them could do about it, if things with them progressed. Jaida had wanted Jackie right off the bat, and Nicky had to be there to hear it. It hurt.

"... The thought of you being with someone else doesn't bother me. It turns me on a little bit, actually. But to see it? To hear it? You wanting someone else right in front of my face?" Nicky shook her head. "I didn't know it was gonna feel that way."

Jaida just bit her lip and nodded.

"...And maybe you'll start liking her more than you like me, and then Wednesdays will be her day."

Jaida shook her head, squinting at her with an emotion she couldn't quite read. "No."

"'No'?"

 _"No._ Nicky...I don't _like you_ ; I _love you_. I told you."

"Yeah, but how? As a friend?"

"Just..... _period_! As a whatever."

"Well, clearly, I need to be more than a 'whatever' to keep you from picking up other women right in front of my face."

"Now, wait a minute, bitch." Jaida's hand stopped right on top of Nicky's head from where she'd been smoothing her hair back. "You got some gotdamn nerve because..." Jaida gave her a look that said she didn't even need to say anymore.

"Not at the office! And I've slowed down _a lot_ lately."

"Yeah, but you've fucked how many delivery girls in this city over the last five years?"

"Hey. Is our food ever late when I place the order?"

"No, but do you see their faces when I'm the one who opens the door?"

Jaida was jabbing her finger into Nicky's chest, and Nicky reached up to grab ahold of it. "They get over it. And you only have to see them for a few minutes at most. You fuck Jackie, and I have to see her almost every day."

"Ahhhh. So if you didn't have to see Jackie at work, I could fuck her?"

Nicky squeezed Jaida's finger hard. _"No!_ That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what _are_ you saying, baby? 'Cause all I'm hearing is that you want me to yourself, but that don't sound like you."

Nicky was the one to tilt her head then, scrunching her face up in displeasure. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You be out here thottin' and boppin', and you love it. Since when is monogamy your thing?"

"Since when is it yours? I've never been the only one you 'hang out' with."

"You could've been! I didn't know that was an option with you! Girl, I would've given it to you Monday through Saturday and twice on Sunday, but I thought you liked to keep things casual. You _told_ me you like to keep things casual."

"Because you had just broken up with Dahlia, and I was trying to play it cool! And, I mean, _I do,_ usually, but I would've made the exception for you."

"Why?" Jaida looked deep into her eyes, and Nicky couldn't quite place the emotion she saw there, but she could feel her shaking with nervous adrenaline.

Nicky squeezed the finger she was still holding again, gently this time. "Because I know I don't need anybody else. Most of the time, I don't even really _want_ anybody else. They're just there because you're not."

 _"Fuck,_ Nicky..." Jaida's free hand was moving through her hair again. "So what are we saying here? You wanna be my girlfriend?"

With all her nervous energy, Jaida was wiggling, making their centers press together just right again, and Nicky bit her lip, attempting to tamp down a needy moan even as she slipped her free hand down Jaida's side to grip her waist. She smirked up at her when she shifted to press closer. "No, _you_ wanna be _my_ girlfriend."

"I could get behind that."

"Mhmm." A particularly cheeky smirk curled the corner of Nicky's lips. "Right after you get behind me." _Please, please, please._

"We should take it slow, though. Don't wanna fuck this up."

Nicky rocked up against her with a sigh. "You know slow is my favorite."

Jaida leaned in to nuzzle Nicky's neck, earning herself a low moan out of the blonde, then pressed soft lips to her pulse point. "What am I supposed to tell poor Jackie?," she teased.

Nicky scoffed. "Oh, please. Her glasses don't even have the lenses in them."

"And when did you get close enough to her to clock that, mon amie? Before or after you made her do The Bump with a copier?"

 _"Oh!_ And she's a snitch, too?? Definitely not worth your time."

Jaida knew she probably shouldn't encourage her, but fuck it. She liked her Nicky naughty with that mischievous glint in her icy gray eyes. She chuckled and thrusted down against her again, hard enough to make the couch springs creak. "Such a bad girl. Do you even deserve my dick?"

"Of course."

"Show me."

Nicky brought the finger she was still holding to her mouth and slowly slid it inside down to the base, then hollowed her cheeks around it and released it just as slowly.

" _Damn, baby..."_ Jaida ground down hard against her, rubbing herself insistently against rough denim. "Take these motherfuckin' pants off."

Nicky tapped her hip. "Take this fucking robe off."

Jaida untangled herself from her lover and stood up quickly, flinging her robe open and giving a sharp shrug of her shoulders so that it dropped to the floor dramatically. She stood tall and confident in all her naked glory, letting Nicky take it all in.

 _"Yes."_ Nicky watched shamelessly as she brought her own self up to sitting, letting her eyes drink their fill of fineness as she wriggled out of her jeans. Jaida's smooth brown skin seemed to glow from the inside out, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on it again and her mouth on it like she wanted to. "Where's your strap?"

Jaida grinned, _that_ grin that let Nicky know she was about to get everything she wanted, needed, and more. "Which one?"

"Oh, you know which one."

Jaida raised an eyebrow at her, then offered Nicky her hand. "Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. You can find me on Tumblr at @StudGenius talking about the world and the world of HallDoll when I'm procrastinating / looking for writing inspiration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky and Jaida consummate their new relationship with a physical expression of love.
> 
> No, seriously, it's just smut. All smut. Please note the change in story rating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have kept y'all waiting for so long, but life was super unsexy for a while there.
> 
> Inspirational material:
> 
> "Warmth" - Janet Jackson  
> "Gold" - JoJo  
> "Too Deep" - Dvsn  
> "I Think My Heart Is Telling" - Evelyn "Champagne" King
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or a kudos if you like blue sports drinks.

Nicky took Jaida's hand and let her tug her up and off the couch and down the hallway to her bedroom, nearly tripping over her own feet in her inability to focus on anything but the sway of Jaida's round ass in front of her. She knew well the power and precision that backside was capable of, and the thought had her swallowing hard in an attempt to rehydrate her suddenly dry throat.

"Get comfortable. And get naked. Unless you want me to do that for you..." Jaida had steered her towards the bed and begun to make herself busy with setting the mood, "creating ambiance,"as she always called it. Nicky took her time pulling her t-shirt off and slipping out of her bra as she watched her lover move around the room lighting candles and turning on a diffuser and cueing up a playlist.

Jaida heard Nicky chuckle softly as the dulcet notes of Sade's "Cherish the Day" and a fragrance that had definite notes of bergamot and sandalwood began to fill the room. She looked up to make eye contact, winking at the blonde who was doing her best Savage x Fenty model impersonation, rolling over to languidly stretch herself out on her stomach and snuggle into the purple modal bedspread, wearing nothing but her smirk and her white lace thong. Jaida grinned back at her.

"You look so fucking good." She stopped what she was doing for a long moment just to stand and admire Nicky, drinking her in with a hunger that darkened her irises and made her hands clench around the air in anticipation of gripping every soft curve she could reach.

Nicky would've blushed if she hadn't been so pleased with herself and the reaction she elicited from her lover. She softly kicked her feet against the mattress, biting her lip as she took mental pictures of the way the candlelight cast a golden glow on supple brown skin. "Just trying to be worthy of you, my love. How are you glistening already when I haven't even really made you sweat, yet?"

"Mango butter," Jaida answered with a little laugh. "I'ma come rub up against you so we can share it."

"Would you, please?" Nicky had begun to rock her hips against the mattress, unable to stay still anymore as she watched Jaida come back over to the side of the bed and open her nightstand drawer to retrieve the red pouch that she knew so well.

Jaida retrieved her strapless strap-on, a ribbed and studded condom, and a bottle of lube and sat the pouch down on her nightstand, glad that their little warm-up session on the couch would make it that much easier to embark on their bedroom adventures. She laid down beside Nicky, taking the Trojan packet between her teeth to free her hands so she could apply several drops of lube on the bulb end of the toy.

Nicky watched intently, reaching over to take the condom from Jaida and to stroke her stomach and massage a nipple as Jaida slowly and carefully worked the bulb into herself. "Beautiful..."

Jaida turned her head to smile at her, biting her bottom lip with a soft grunt as the bulb finally sunk all the way inside. "Just trying to be in your league, baby."

"See? This is why I like you," Nicky chuckled. "Still sweet-talking even though you know I'm gonna let you have it all."

"Well," Jaida shifted and grunted as she adjusted the strap so its stimulating ridges were aligned with her clit. "I don't do it for that. I just like to see your smile."

There was no trace of flirtatiousness or teasing in Jaida's tone, and Nicky couldn't help it; the matter-of-factness made her heart flutter. All she could manage was a pleased hum in response, turning away from Jaida to try to hide her blush and smile in the pillows, only to be met with eyes that were warm with affection when she turned back to her. "You love me."

"Told ya."

"So come _show_ me. Hurry up!" Nicky teased, grinding herself harder into the mattress in need.

"Patience, patience! I'm not tryna tear nothing over here. That's not sexy." Jaida shook her head with a smile and reached down to stroke her toy's shaft with a slow, deliberate hand, working the ridges against her clit.

It didn't matter how many times Nicky had seen her preparing before; she couldn't help staring, her throat dry again even as her mouth watered, and her hips still grinding slowly into the covers in an attempt to take the edge off of her own need. All she could manage in response was a hum of agreement that was followed by a dreamy sigh.

"You wanna do the honors?" Jaida nodded towards the condom that Nicky had set down on the mattress between them.

"Love to." Nicky grabbed the packet and carefully tore it open, then shifted closer, leaning over and down to take Jaida into her mouth. The toy was purposefully on the slimmer side, but it was also purposefully lengthy, and she eased her way about halfway down before looking up, knowing her favorite pair of brown doe eyes would be there to meet hers. She always felt safe and cherished when they were intimate, and the deep, genuine fondness that was always waiting for her in Jaida's gaze had a lot to with it. It made Nicky feel free to be as appreciative and enthusiastic as she wanted to be.

She let her eyes close and swirled her tongue in languid spirals up Jaida's shaft, then laved her tongue down the thick vein on the underside, allowing the toy to ease a little further down her throat. The wet sound it made drew a positively pornographic moan from Jaida, and her hips bucked up involuntarily when the wave of arousal made her muscles tense. Nicky chuckled around her in victory and sucked her harder. One of Jaida's hands scrabbled against the bedspread before securing a firm grip on the fabric, and the other came up to cradle Nicky's head with a surprisingly delicate touch, fingers easing back into her blonde wave to massage her scalp in rhythm with the bob of her head.

Nicky shifted, resting her arm across Jaida's thigh to grab the base of her shaft and begin a soft tug, letting a whimpering Jaida fuck her hand and mouth with shallow thrusts until she suddenly pushed her hips back into the matress instead of pumping up, softly tapping Nicky on the head and reluctantly telling her to stop. Nicky smirked smugly at her as she pulled back and off with an _mmm_ , wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, then finally rolling the condom down over the toy.

The corners of Jaida's mouth curled up into a supremely pleased smile, her eyes full of all the affection she felt for the woman in her lap. She reached over to retrieve the bottle of lube from her nightstand again and kept eye contact with Nicky as best she could as she shook out a few drops of lube, then clicked the bottle back closed. She began stroking herself again, spreading her thighs a little more and shifting her hips so she could thrust up into her own hand in slow pumps, putting on a show for her lover.

Nicky sighed and kissed one of Jaida's thighs, then the other, then licked her lips. "I need that now."

Jaida shifted out from under her, sitting up, then bringing herself up to her knees, more than ready to make her way onto and into Nicky as soon as she was in position. "Grab a pillow."

Nicky didn't have to ask for what. She took one of the extra large pillows that were propped up against the headboard and tucked it lengthwise underneath herself, hips now raised just enough to make everything easier, legs spread and back arched.

"Good girl." Jaida brought her palm down on the flesh of Nicky's ass just hard enough to illicit a soft _smack_ and earn a soft moan from the blonde, then began to help her out of her thong, carefully working the lace down over one hip, then the other, then all the way down to her ankles, running tickling fingers up the back of Nicky's calf once she'd kicked it off and away.

_"Please."_

"Shhh. I'm coming, baby." Then Jaida fingers were stroking and kneading the insides of her thighs. Jaida lowered her body flat to the mattress between Nicky's legs, kissing her way up the path her fingers had drawn, then even further up to bury her face in Nicky's soaked pussy, deeply breathing in the sweet scent of her arousal before slurping loudly at her wetness, then dragging her tongue down to her clit. She flicked rapid fire against the tip for a brief moment before tilting her head to wrap her lips around it, the warmth and softness making Nicky's eyes roll back.

_"Yes... Daddy...Baise-moi..."_

They both went still and quiet at the slip of the pet name, Jaida in contemplation, Nicky in fear of her reaction, but, eventually, Jaida just hummed and went back to caressing her clit with the fullness of her lips, and Nicky was sure she could feel her smiling.

"I'm just ready to know what you feel like when you're all mine," Nicky said, somewhat in the way of explanation.

Jaida pulled back with a wet pop. "I think you might already know."

Nicky swallowed hard.

Jaida stroked Nicky's pussy with the back of her hand to test her wetness and was greeted with ample evidence of her arousal, which earned another hum of approval from her as she pulled herself forward to drape her body fully over Nicky's, knees and elbows planted in the mattress on either side of Nicky to keep her own hips lifted.

The firm length of the toy nestled in between Nicky's ass cheeks at their perfect alignment, and they both groaned loudly, breaths becoming a little loud and labored as Jaida began to work against her in a slow grind, her hips gyrating sinfully in a promise of things to come and a stark contrast to the sweet, wet little kisses she placed on the muscle of one of Nicky's shoulders, then the other.

She shifted her hips back just far enough to let the strap trail down between Nicky's legs, the head teasing her entrance as the blonde wriggled needily underneath her. Taking her shaft in her hand, she guided the head inside, letting out a breathy moan as Nicky immediately pushed back to meet her press forward, carefully taking her inch by inch until she was full and her ass was pressed back against Jaida.

They lay still together for a while, Nicky breathing in as Jaida breathed out until Nicky was relaxed enough that even that miniscule motion sent a little bolt of pleasure through her on each inhale.

"Come on."

It was all the permission Jaida had been waiting for. She let her chest press down flush against Nicky's back, wrapping both arms around her to hug her close as she stroked her slow and deep. Soon enough, she was whimpering with each pump of her hips, much closer to her climax than she wanted to be, but also completely unwilling - and maybe unable - to stop what she was doing when Nicky was gripping the covers and calling out for her the way she was. The pure need in her voice made Jaida's toes curls, and she let a hand slide up Nicky's chest and around her neck, not squeezing, just letting the weight of her palm against her throat do the work. The resulting groan was obscene, and Jaida's hips bucked hard, sending Nicky nearly flat against the mattress.

 _"Oh, fuck."_ Jaida shifted to posture up on Nicky, unwrapping her from her embrace to grip her shoulders, pulling her back into each thudding thrust as she fucked her faster.

 _"Avance-toi au fond, baby."_ With the way Nicky arched back and up into her, it didn't need translation.

Jaida planted her feet against the mattress, using the leverage to pound Nicky, finally bottoming out, until the blonde was reaching out for a pillow to bury her face in and letting out a sobbing wail that the memory foam couldn't completely muffle, coming with a hard, full-body shudder and taking Jaida over the edge with her, her own hoarse moan delivered into the tender skin just behind Nicky's ear.

The force of their orgasms left them both slumped, Nicky against the mattress and Jaida against her back, still halfway inside of her.

The first sign of life a good number of minutes later, Nicky chuckled and stretched the best she could, always a sign of a job well done. "Fuuuck. You make me wish I still smoked real cigarettes."

Jaida laughed. "I got a little something I picked up in Chicago in the nightstand. You want me to get it?"

 _"Mmmm."_ Nicky titled her head just so to allow Jaida better access to her ear, where she'd begun nibbling at the tip. "Maybe, yeah. But that would require you to move."

Jaida hummed, then nipped her neck and trailed the tip of her tongue across her jawline.

"You want more?" It wasn't really a question. Nicky could already feel her hips shifting with need.

"Can I have it?" Jaida's teeth grazed her shoulder, then bit down.

"Let me roll over first. I wanna see you this time."

* * *

Nicky stirred a few hours later, flinging an arm out beside her for Jaida and opening her eyes and pouting when she hit mattress instead. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, as Jaida must've blown the candles out on her way to wherever she'd wandered off to, then sat up slowly, groaning at the effort it took and the twinge in her back and hip that accompanied the action.

There was a bottle of Gatorade sitting on her nightstand now - one of those blue flavors that Jaida liked so much but Nicky couldn't distinguish from the others - and she grabbed it, sending out a thought of gratitude to her lover as she took a big swig, the still-cold liquid heaven on the dry rawness of her throat.

From somewhere up the hall and around the corner, she heard the refrigerator door close and, a few seconds later, low voices coming from what had to be the TV. Nicky hoisted herself up and out of bed, retrieving her underwear from the severely rumpled bedspread and slipping into black and green Milwaukee Bucks t-shirt she borrowed from the back of Jaida's desk chair before grabbing her Gatorade and wobbling her way to the living room.

She found Jaida sitting right in the middle of the couch, rummaging through the Taco Bell bag and unloading her desired findings onto a paper plate.

"What are you doing? Taking the bag with the most churros for yourself again?"

Jaida's head jerked up, her expression guilty as hell and, much to Nicky's chagrin, super cute. "Huh?"

 _"'Huh?'"_ Nicky mocked, even as she crossed the room to come over to her, smiling. "You're lucky you're beautiful."

Jaida batted her eyelashes, smiling back at Nicky as she sat back to give her access to her lap.

Nicky jerked when something solid pressed against her thigh, then smirked as realization hit her, reaching down to grab Jaida's strap through the fabric of her heather gray lounge shorts. "Why are you still wearing this?"

"Wearing it again," she corrected. "Just in case, you know..." Jaida clicked her tongue and wiggled her eyebrows, making Nicky laugh despite herself.

"Easy there, tiger. I think you already got all I have to give tonight."

Jaida pouted, and Nicky grabbed her chin playfully, shaking her, then pulling her into a sweet kiss. "Just pass the taco."

"That's what I'm say-"

_"Shut up."_

* * *

They wound up snuggled up on the couch, spooning and finally watching the latest episode of Catfish, Jaida absentmindedly rubbing Nicky's full belly as they made their bets on whether or not this week's perpetrator would turn out to be a lesbian.

The show went to commercial and, instead of fastforwarding like usual, Jaida turned her full attention to Nicky, nuzzling her ear and breathing her in. "So, like... What do you want this to be? Just like it has been, but just me and you, or something serious?"

"I don't know if I know yet. I just know I want you. To myself."

Jaida kissed the side of Nicky's neck, then nuzzled in there, voice muffled against soft skin. "Well...you got me. Better make it good."

Nicky let out a sighing moan, content even in the face of an unplanned future. Calling it an uncertain future didn't quite feel right; there was no doubt in her mind or heart that Jaida would be by her side in any capacity that she needed her. They just fit together that way. Had since the moment they met. "It's always good with me and you. Always great. What do you want?"

"To be good for you. ...To make you happy."

Nicky beamed, snuggling back even further into Jaida's embrace. "You do. ...Daddy."

They both broke out in a fit of giggles, Jaida smacking her arm, then rubbing it, ultimately ending up gripping her bicep when her hand came to a stop.

They fell into a comfortable silence, and Nicky reached across her body to lay her hand over Jaida's, playing with her fingers until she could feel and hear her lover's breathing slow and deepen, the warmth and rhythm lulling her back into a peaceful sleep of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! At least one more chapter in this fic to come, but plenty more HallDoll on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come.


End file.
